


Only With the Winchesters

by spnsecret



Series: Loving the Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, No Slash, Threesome, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsecret/pseuds/spnsecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never imagined yourself in an open relationship, but you'd do anything for these boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only With the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> [Imagine having sex with Sam, and then Dean walks in and joins you.](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/90879989457/imagine-having-sex-with-sam-and-then-dean-walks)

You were in the Bunker's library scanning the shelves when Sam walked up behind you. You knew it was Sam by the way he kissed your neck. All teeth and nibbling.

"I thought you were going to get supplies with Dean," you said.

"I sent him alone. I wanted some time with you."

"We were just together yesterday."

"Yeah, with Dean. Lately, it's always the three of us. Not that I'm really complaining, I mean, I love watching while my brother makes you come."

"You're a dirty boy, Sam."

He let out a low moan. "I'd just like one-on-one time... really fuck you into the mattress."

You were surprised when you first learned how different Sam and Dean were when it came to sex. Sam was rough, and loved dirty talk. Dean was more sensual. Sam always held back when his brother was in the room, but Dean let his kinky side out more. You were never really sure why.

"Well, why don't we go to my room," you asked.

You started to walk away, but Sam grabbed your wrist. "Dean's bed," he said with a grin.

"If he finds us on his bed when he gets back he will most definitely join in."

"I'll have had my way with you by then." Sam ripped open your button up shirt and pushed you toward one of the library tables. "But that'll come later. We're starting right here."

Sam lifted you onto the table and stood between your legs. He kissed you hard and your hands sank into his hair before sliding down and helping remove his shirt. You undid the button and zipper of his pants and slipped your hand inside, which caused him to suck in a breath through clenched teeth.

"You like when I squeeze your cock, don't you," you asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"You want me to stroke it? Make it hard?"

"Yeah."

You pushed his jeans and boxers down to free his already growing member and began lightly gliding your hand up and down it's length.

"What are you gonna do with that big, hard cock," you ask.

Sam let out a grunt. "I'm gonna fuck you."

"How are you gonna fuck me, Sam?"

"Deep and hard. So hard."

You kissed him, your tongues invading each other's mouths. When he moved to your neck, you let out a sigh.

"Fuck me, Sam. Fuck me hard."

Sam pushed your hand away and removed the rest of his clothes before removing the rest of yours, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He lay you back on the table and pulled your ass to the edge, spreading your legs wide. He took his now fully erect cock and placed the tip at your entrance.

"Shit, you're already so wet."

"You know you make me horny, baby. Fuck me."

"You didn't say please," he teased with a grin.

"Please, baby. Fuck me. I want you so bad."

"You want my dick inside you?"

"Yes, please."

He leaned over you and whispered in your ear. "You want me to ram it into you, right here on this table?"

"Yes! Please, Sam."

Sam stood and put his hands on your hips, holding you still, and he thrust into you. You let out a cry as he set a hard and fast pace, driving all of the way inside of you with each thrust. 

"Shit!" Sam yelled out as he pumped.

You leaned up on your elbows, watching as his body slammed into yours. "Fuck me, baby," you grunted. "Just like that. I can't wait to suck that big dick."

Sam groaned out your name. "I'm gonna fuck your mouth, too."

"Fuck my mouth, now, baby. I want you to."

Sam pounded into you a few times before he pulled out.

"On your knees," he said.

You gladly moved to the floor, using your discarded clothing under your knees. You licked a long stripe up the underside of Sam's cock before taking him fully into your mouth. Sam wasted no time. He put his hands in your hair and started to thrust. You sucked and swirled your tongue while he fucked your mouth with short thrusts, in and out. When you started fondling his balls, his rhythm faltered.

"Ahhhh... Fuck!"

Sam pulled himself from your mouth and lifted you from the floor, into his arms. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he made his way to Dean's bedroom.

Sam placed you on the bed and crawled over you as you scooted toward the middle. You kissed for a while. His large hand covered your breast, squeezing and playing with your nipple. When you moaned, Sam moved his mouth to your other breast. He flicked his tongue over your nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He held it gently between his teeth and let his tongue flick over it rapidly. You moaned again, louder than before, and shoved your fingers into his long hair.

Sam moved to the other breast and was showing it the same attention when Dean walked in. Dean immediately removed his clothes and walked to the side of the bed.

"Did she come yet," Dean asked.

"No," Sam said, barely taking his mouth from your breast.

"Awesome. I love watching that." Dean lay at your side and turned your face to him. "Hey, baby," he said with a smile. He kissed you deeply, his hand on you face. "Is Sammy taking care of you?"

"Oh, fuck yeah," you groaned.

A smirk pulled at Dean's mouth. "Oh, it's one of those kind of sessions, huh?" Dean knew this meant dirty talk, and when Sam was ready, Dean would move aside and wait his turn. "Did Sammy eat you out?"

"No," you said.

"Do you want him to?"

"Yes," you said breathlessly.

"You want him to fuck you with his fingers while he licks your pussy?"

"Yes."

"Shit, Dean," Sam grunted. He stroked himself a few times before he stood in front of the bed and pulled you down so that your ass was at the edge. Sam got to his knees and kissed the flesh just above your pussy. Dean knelt at your side on the bed and pushed the hair away from your face as you leaned up on your elbows.

"Open up," Dean said with his dick in his hand.

Just as you wrapped your lips around Dean's cock, you felt Sam's tongue pushing it's way into your pussy. You let out a moan that vibrated through your lips, straight down Dean's dick. He fisted a hand in your hair and urged you to move a little faster.

Sam licked and kissed around your opening for several minutes before plunging two fingers into you.

"So wet for me," Sam said.

Dean groaned and finally had to pull himself from your mouth. "Shit!"

He moved behind you, stretching his legs outside of yours and pulling you to lean back against his chest. He watched as Sam sucked on your clit.

"Fuck!" You locked eyes with Sam as he flicked his tongue back and forth, then sucked again. "Shit! Sam!"

You felt Dean's warm breath on your ear. "You like that, baby?"

You tried to answer, but all that came out was a long moan.

"I think you like it," Dean said. "You love when we eat your pussy, don't you? I can't wait to taste you."

Just when you felt like you would explode at any minute, Sam withdrew his fingers and stood. Dean kissed your head, then moved to a chair in the corner of the room to watch. You were still leaning up a little, so Sam wrapped an arm around you and pulled you back up the bed. He took his place between your legs and whispered in your ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you right through this bed."

All you could do was moan. Sam thrust into you, burying himself deep inside, and set a mind-blowing pace. He already had you close to the edge and he showed no mercy.

You came with a scream, and Sam slowed for just a moment before he finished hard and fast, and grunted your name. He rested his forehead against yours for a moment before pulling out of you and moving to your side. Dean was back and on your other side. He kissed your neck as you came down from your high. You looked at Sam and smiled, and he put his hand to your face and kissed you deeply.

"Sammy," Dean said, "why don't you go get the supplies put away so I can have some alone time with our girl?"

"Yeah, okay," Sam said. He kissed you once more, then got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Dean kept his lips on your neck for a while as your body calmed. You eventually pushed him onto his back and smiled at him.

"You ready for me, sweetheart," he asked.

"Always," you said.

You kissed him on the mouth, and your tongues slowly slid over each other. You kissed down his neck and slowly made your way between his legs. You took his rock hard shaft in your hand and ran your tongue over the tip. Dean slammed his head back into the pillow.

"Son-of-a-bitch," he growled. He ran his fingers through your hair, moving it aside to get a good view of you pleasing him.

You took as much of him into your mouth as you could before slowly pulling back. You let your lips drag back up his dick and you gave a hard suck at the tip, creating a popping sound as he came out. You stroked him a few times while you stared into his eyes, then he was back in your mouth. You set a faster pace, and sucked on his balls a little, trying to make him come, but he was holding back.

"Come here," he said.

You kissed your way back up his body, and he flipped you onto your back. He slowly kissed to your breast and gently sucked a nipple between his lips. He lay at your side, and his hand traveled between your legs as he suckled at your breasts. Your hips bucked as his fingers played over your pussy, purposely avoiding your clit.

"Dean, please..."

"I'm getting there, sweetheart. Be patient."

He slowly kissed down your body until he was between your legs. You felt his fingers spread you open and then the flat of his tongue lick straight up the middle.

"Ahhhhh.... shit, shit... Dean!"

"You taste so good, baby."

You felt his tongue push inside of you, then swirl around your clit, but he didn't stay there long. He knew you were far too sensitive for that after your round with Sam. He moved back to your side and lay on his back.

"Ride me, sweetheart."

You straddled Dean's hips and slowly sank down on his shaft. When he was fully inside of you, you wiggled your hips to try to take him deeper, making Dean moan. He took your hands and laced your fingers with his, and you started moving up and down, back and forth. His hands kept you steady, but your rhythm eventually became sporadic. Still buried inside of you, Dean pulled you down onto his chest and kissed you. He wrapped his arms around you, and you pulled back to stare into his eyes.

"Take me, Dean."

Dean moaned your name and began to thrust up into you. You buried your face in his neck as his pace became urgent, and he began to pant and grunt.

"Baby, you feel so good," he said between grunts.

You finally unraveled, and your body went limp on top of him, trembling with your orgasm. Dean's muscles tightened and he came with a jerk. He stayed buried inside of you for a moment, enjoying the feel of your walls spasming around him, before he finally slipped out. He kissed your head and ran his hands up and down your back.

"You okay," Dean asked.

"I'm great," you said, your voice betraying your exhaustion.

Dean rolled you both onto your sides and pulled you close. His arms wrapped around you and his legs intertwined with yours.

"Let's rest a little while, then we'll go get dinner with Sam."

"Sounds good."


End file.
